1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating systems for residences and similar building structures, and particularly to an energy storage and distributing device which makes optimum use of solar and other available energy sources in an integrated system providing building heating in the most efficient and economical manner possible with regard to available energy sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to collect solar energy and store same in the basement of a residence, and the like, for use as needed in heating the structure. Examples of such solar heating apparatuses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,294 and 3,812,903, issued to H. E. Thomason, on Feb. 22, 1966, and May 28, 1974, respectively. A further example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,565, issued June 8, 1954, to G. A. G. Lof.